ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
YDI Chapter 1
Yugioh Duel Island: Chapter 1: A New Begining Story Yugioh Duellist Island Chapter 1: The Beginning It Was A Clear Day over The Atlantic. The Ferry Crossing Over It Was White With Blue Windows And Bars Around It. A Black Haired Boy around the Age of 15 wearing Red Coat, Black Shirt and Blue Jeans. His Hair Was Massively Spiky. He Stood, Arms Over The Rail, Looking At The Sea. Suddenly he Heard A Voice He Knew, “Yukara!”, It Said. He Turned Round and Smiled. His Two friends Yulo, a White Haired Guy with a Eye patch, and Kya, a Girl in a Pink Shirt, blue skirt and with a duel disk on her arm, came walking towards. “How You Doing Guys?” He Said, “ How Long Till We Get To The Island?” “About 15 More Minutes,” Said Yulo, looking at his watch. “So,” Said Yukara getting up and pulling his duel disk out “Enough Time for a Duel”. “Sounds like plan,” said another voice. “Huh?!” The group said, tuning. Standing before them were 2 blonde boys. One was around 14 with a gold due disk while his brother 10 and wore a duel gazer over his left eye. “Hi, guys!” Said Yukara “Didn’t Know Anyone Else Was Coming From New New Domino”. “Yeah, well we got a invite as well,” said the younger boy “SO here we are!” “But anyway, talk is cheap,” said the older boy activating the duel disk on his arm “So let’s Duel!” “You bet, Haiku!”, Said Yakura, activating his duel disk “Let’s Duel!” Both duellists drew their first five cards and activated their duel gazer. DUEL MODE: ENGADED The 3 others activated their duel gazers. VIRTUAL REALITY: ACTIVATED “I’ll start!” said Yukara drawing his first card “I summon Alchemist-Bronze Knight In ATK Mode!” A warrior, in bronze armour, appeared on the field. He wore a massive bronze helmet over his face and carried a massive bronze sword. Alchemist-Bronze Knight: Level: 4 ATK: 1400 “I Set One card And End My Turn,” said Yukara as a face down card appeared on his field. “I draw!” said Haiku, drawing his card “I summon Sabre Tooth in ATK Mode” A sabre tooth tiger appeared on his field and roared at the knight. Sabre Tooth: level: 4 ATK: 1800 “I then use his effect inflict 200 points of damage for each card on your field!” The sabre tooth let out a massive roar which hit Yukara full in the face making him groan in pain. Yukara: 4000-3600 “Good Move,” Said Yukara “But I Activate The Trap Indestructible Knight!” His face down flipped face up revealing a trap card. “Now 1 Warrior on my field can’t be destroyed by battle until my next end phase,” said Yukara as an aura surrounded Bronze Knight. “So what?” said Haiku “Sabre Tooth! Attack!” Sabre Tooth lunged at the knight bit its arm and started holding on with its teeth. The knight moved his arm around and eventually threw it off. Yukara: 3600-3200 “I End My Turn!” said Haiku. “Draw!” said Yukara “I sacrifice Bronze Knight to Summon Silver Knight!” Bronze Knight disappeared to be replaced by warrior looking exactly like him but in silver Alchemist-Silver Knight: Level: 5 ATK: 1900 “I Activate The Spell Temporary Return!” said Yukara as a spell card appeared, “This means I can bring back 1 monster until the end phase of the turn so welcome back, Bronze Knight!” Alchemist-Bronze Knight reappeared on the field next to Silver Knight. “And since I control both knights I can summon Gold Knight From my Hand without tributing!” A golden version of the knight appeared between the other 2. Alchemist-Gold Knight: Level: 8 ATK: 2400 “It Can’t Attack, But Now My knights Combine In A Contact Fusion!” shouted Yukara. All the knights began to fuse together and it ended when a platinum, more heavily armed knight appeared on the field. Alchemist-Platinum Knight: Level: 8 ATK: 3000 “Who still uses fusions?!” laughed Haiku. “Well this fusions effect allows me to send 1 spell card to the graveyard to bring back one Alchemist Knight to the field,” said Yukara. “Huh?!” replied a surprised Haiku. “So I Bring Back Alchemist-Gold Knight!” Platinum hit the ground with the sword and the gold knight came back out of the crack in the ground. “Now Platinum!” Attack His Monster!” ordered Yukara. The knight pulled out his sword and sent a beam on energy at Sabre Tooth. It connected and destroyed it. “Ahh!” grimaced Haiku. Haiku: 4000-2800 “I activate Damage Core!” said Haiku “Now since I Took Damage I Can End Your Turn and Special Summon 1 Core Monster from My Hand with ATK Equal or Less Than the Damage I Took! So Rise Up! Empty Fossil-Mammoth Skull!” The ground began to be dug up from bellow and a giant mammoth skull burst out. Empty Fossil-Mammoth-Level: 6 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 “Hey guys,” said Haiku’s younger brother “What’s a core monster?” “Well, Talsin,” said Yulo “A core monster is a monster that contains great power and when it and another monster or more is tribute that power is unleashed through a Core Spirit Monster” “Oh, right,” said Talsin. “I’ll End My Turn with 1 Face Down,” said Yukara as A Face Down Appeared On The Feild. “I Draw!” said Haiku, “I summon Shadow Dino in ATK Mode!” A Dark Carnivorous Dinosaur Covered In Shadows Appeared. ATK: 1800 “I Now Perform A Core Spirit Summon With These 2 monsters!” The shadow dinosaur turned into darkness and went through the eyes of the skull. The skull then transformed into a giant mammoth skeleton and made a terrifying noise. “Now Meet Full Fossil-Mammoth Skell Hulk!” Full Fossil-Mammoth Skell Hulk: Level: 6 ATK:2400 “It Still Hasn’t Got Enough Attack Points!” Replied Yukara. “Well I pay 800 Life Points To Destroy All Monsters On Your Field That Aren’t Dinosaur Types”. “Huh?!” said Yukara. All the monsters Yukara controlled began to decay down to skeletal versions of themselves which then turned to ash and disappeared. Haiku: 2800-2000 “Now! Skeletal hulk Direct Attack!” The skeleton mammoth went racing towards Yukara. It slammed into Yukara and sent him flying. Yukara: 3200-800 Yukara got up and asked, “My Turn?” “Go ahead!” said Haiku laying down a face down card. “I Draw!” said Yukara. He smiled. “ Since You Control A Core Spirit I Can Summon Ma’at Dragon Core to my Feild Without Tributing!” A sphere with a winged dragon symbol appeared on the field from a golden circle on the ground. “Now I Activate Spell Recovery! So I Get to Add Temporary return To My Hand!” said Yukara “I Then Activate It To Bring Back Alchemist-Bronze Knight From The Gravyard!”. Alchemist-Bronze Knight appeared on the field. “I Now I Use These 2 to release The Ancient Spirit of Judgement!” shounted Yykara. The bronze knight transformed into a shining bolt of light which went into the core. The sphere that exploded in light revealing a Dragon with angle wings. “I Core Spirit Summon Ma’at-Dragon of Judgement!” Ma’at –Dragon of Judgement: Level: 8 ATK: 2500 “Why Did You Do That?” Asked Haiku, “Even If You Managed To Destroy Mammoth You Still Won’t Win. Because next turn I’ll summon Spear Dino which can attack directly and with 1800 ATK I’ll win! “I Know But Due To My Cards Effect I Can Equip 1 Monster On Your Field To This Card If It Destroyed A Monster Last Turn.” replied a grinning Yukara. “No!” said a shocked Haiku. The monster was turned into a beam of light which was consumed into the dragon surrounding it in a gold aura. Ma’at: 2500+2400=4900 “Finish It!” Said Yukara. The dragon summoned a beam of light heading straight for Haiku. It Cconected and sent his life points spiralling down to 0. “That was an awesome duel, man!” said Haiku, after he got up. Then a booming voice came over the speakers. “Attention Duelists! We Have Arrived At Duelist Island!” Next time... “I Can’t Believe this!” “Let’s Duel” “I sacrifice Dragon Larva to summon Dragon Cocoon!” “Rise, Dragon Moth!” “This Is The End, DIRECT ATTACK!!!”